À Fleur de peau
by AlchemyBetweenThem
Summary: Pour Fleur Weasley, enceinte, le plus dur à supporter n'était pas le fait de manger comme quatre, ni même les vêtements qui ne lui allaient plus (enfin si, ça aussi). C'était plutôt l'omniprésence de sa belle-mère. Ah, cette chère Molly...


**Pour Fleur Weasley, enceinte, le plus dur à supporter n'était pas le fait de manger comme quatre, ni même les vêtements qui ne lui allaient plus. C'était plutôt l'omniprésence de sa belle-mère. Ah, cette chère Molly...**

**Tout ce que vous reconnaissez ne m'appartient pas. Mais c'est bientôt Noël, je vais continuer d'espérer ;)**

* * *

Jetant le dernier vêtement qu'il lui restait sur le lit, Fleur poussa un soupir contrarié. Oui, être enceinte, c'était la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver à une femme. Enfin, si on met de côté les courbatures, les nausées, et le fait que l'on n'ait plus rien à se mettre sur le dos en plein hiver, parce qu'on ne rentrait plus dans _rien_...

Elle entrait à peine dans son sixième mois de grossesse, et son dernier pull venait d'être sacrifié. Elle allait donc mourir de froid avant la naissance, ou alors elle allait traîner Bill au Chemin de Traverse le lendemain, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Mais voilà, à ce moment précis, elle avait froid. Son époux lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne serait pas rassuré si elle sortait seule, sans défense. Il oubliait probablement qu'elle avait participé au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et qu'elle s'en était plutôt bien tirée, non ? Ce à quoi il répondrait qu'à l'époque, elle n'avait pas d'enfant dans le ventre.

Donc, elle était coincée dans cette maison, frigorifiée. Un bain lui ferait peut être du bien, mais ce ne serait que temporaire.

Descendant rapidement les escaliers, Fleur alla s'affaler sur le canapé du salon. Difficile de faire dans la délicatesse dans son état... Elle ne manqua pas de s'emparer de l'assiette remplie de pancakes posée sur la table basse. Elle qui d'ordinaire faisait si attention à ce qu'elle mangeait, n'éprouva pas le moindre remord en en badigeonnant un de confiture. De toutes façons, elle n'avait rien à perdre, plus aucun de ses vêtements ne lui allaient. Ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était un vêtement ample, chaud, conforta-...

Une idée lui vint, et elle jeta un regard au placard sous l'escalier. Ce même placard dans lequel elle avait expédié sans ménagement le pull tricoté main et offert par sa chère belle-mère à Noël dernier. Cette horreur, couleur prune, ornée d'un énorme F, grattait atrocement, et ne lui allait pas du tout. La jeune femme se demanda même si ça allait à quelqu'un sur cette Terre. Bill avait porté le sien le jour-même, pour faire plaisir à sa mère. Fleur avait réussi à changer de sujet juste au moment où Molly allait lui demander pourquoi elle n'avait fait qu'essayer le sien, pour mieux pouvoir l'enlever trente secondes après.

Un autre pancake. Un autre frisson. Et un autre regard vers ce maudit placard. Elle était sûre que belle-maman avait vu le coup venir, même si, selon Bill, elle lui avait offert ce premier pull parce qu'elle l'avait enfin « acceptée dans la famille ». Mouais. Pas très convainquant tout ça, surtout quand on connaît le personnage.

Oh, et puis flûte ! Au Diable toutes ces histoires, si c'était là le plan machiavélique de Molly Weasley, elle pouvait se réjouir d'avoir gagné !

Au prix de nombreux efforts, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le placard. Il était là. Toujours emballé dans ce papier bariolé, il semblait dire '_C'est bien fait pour toi ! Tu m'as rejeté à Noël, et maintenant, tu ferais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir m'enfiler_.' Allez savoir, peut être qu'il le disait réellement, peut être qu'il avait été ensorcelé par Molly... Non, ça suffit, il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête la confiture d'airelles ! Fleur était fatiguée, affamée, frigorifiée, et particulièrement énervée. Ce n'était pas un pull qui allait lui gâcher la vie.

Elle le saisit d'une main ferme, et retourna près du canapé. Par Merlin, il était encore pire que dans ses souvenirs ! Tout en maudissant sa belle-mère qui se montrait si _généreuse_, elle l'enfila rapidement par-dessus le haut de son pyjama, qu'elle n'avait pas quitté de la journée. Bon, au moins, il ne grattait plus tant que ça quand on portait quelque chose en dessous.

La jeune femme aperçut son reflet dans l'un des miroirs. Il n'y a pas à dire, elle n'avait rien de séduisant à l'heure actuelle. Ses cheveux, d'habitude si brillants, si bien coiffés, si doux, étaient emprisonnés dans une queue de cheval à moitié défaite. Ses vêtements, elle ne voulait même pas y revenir. Son pauvre petit corps emmailloté dans cette abomination. Un pantalon informe qui donnait l'impression que ses hanches avaient doublé de volume.

Ah, quand elle pensait à tous ces magnifiques vêtements qu'elle avait acheté à Paris l'an dernier, ceux dans lesquels elle ne pourrait rentrer avant des mois. Cette ravissante petite jupe moulante couleur crème qui aurait fait le bonheur de tous les hommes, et plus particulièrement, de son homme à elle.

Mais durant les mois qui allaient suivre, et même les prochaines années, il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à elle et à son propre bonheur. Oui, dans à présent trois mois, trois petits mois, son premier enfant allait naître, et quelle grande différence cela allait faire ! Certes, les tout premiers moments de cette grande 'aventure' n'allaient pas être ce qu'il y avait de plus joyeux (Mrs Weasley, encore elle, ne lui avait épargné aucun détail quant à la mise au monde de l'enfant durant le dernier week-end passé au terrier), mais après tout sera tellement parfait. Bill et elle allaient fonder leur propre famille.

Elle s'était sentie prête depuis le jour où elle avait appris la nouvelle, et n'avait eu aucun souci à se faire à l'idée. Surtout si, comme elle pensait, c'était une fille. Bill et elle avaient commencé à chercher un prénom un mois auparavant, mais la tâche s'était avérée beaucoup plus délicate et compliquée que prévu. Résultat, il n'avaient toujours aucune idée. Toutes les propositions de Bill, de sa mère, de sa sœur, et même de sa belle-mère (qui avait proposé tous les noms des ancêtres Weasley, ce qui n'était pas peu dire!) ne lui semblaient pas appropriées. Après tout, cet enfant allait être le sien, et en tant que tel, il se devait d'être exceptionnel. Tout commencera par un nom exceptionnel. Restait encore à découvrir lequel cela allait être...

Fleur jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge moldue accrochée au mur (cadeau de Mr Weasley lorsqu'ils avaient emménagé. Il l'avait légèrement modifiée, elle chantait l'heure toutes les trente minutes), elle indiquait 18h20. Ce qui lui laissait encore une bonne quarantaine de minutes avant le retour de son cher et tendre. Elle avait donc largement le temps de s'octroyer une petite sieste et, à peine était-elle allongée sur le canapé que ses paupières lourdes de sommeil se fermaient.

**XXX**

Il était sept heures passé quand Bill transplana devant la Chaumière aux Coquillages, accompagné de sa chère mère. Elle l'avait effectivement rejoint à son bureau quelques minutes auparavant, et avait insisté pour porter une marmite de soupe censée redonner des forces à la future maman. Parce qu'après tout, l'enfant arriverait bientôt et elle devait être prête à l'accueillir.

La matriarche avait déjà prévu de repasser dans la semaine, histoire de montrer à Fleur quelques sortilèges de base comme celui qui peut venir à bout d'une tâche de régurgitation, qui lui avait été très utile lors de la venue au monde des jumeaux. Elle pourrait aussi lui apprendre à tricoter de ravissants pulls, comme ceux qu'elle réalisait à chaque Noël, mère attentionnée qu'elle était. Mais bon, loin d'elle l'idée de s'imposer...

Alors qu'ils franchirent le pas de la porte, Molly ne put s'empêcher de débattre une nouvelle fois sur la coupe de cheveux de son fils.

« Tu pourrais tout de même me laisser en couper quelques centimètres...

- Maman, je croyais que le sujet était clos.

- Tu verras, quand le bébé jouera avec, tu- »

Tous deux s'interrompirent en voyant que Fleur dormait, mais c'était trop tard, elle avait reconnu la voix de sa belle-mère. Elle aurait dû faire semblant de dormir, mais elle y avait hélas pensé trop tard...

A peine eut-elle ouvert les yeux que Fleur distingua la silhouette de Molly posée sur le canapé, une marmite noire posée sur les genoux.

« Fleur chérie, comment-allez vous aujourd'hui ? »

La jeune femme n'appréciait pas ce petit ton mielleux employé par belle-maman. Cette dernière ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle enchaîna.

« Je vous ai apporté quelque chose pour vous revigorer : une bonne soupe préparée par mes soins. A vous voir dans cet état, il est évident que vous avez besoin d'un petit coup de fouet. »

Fleur s'assit, méfiante. Quel était son plan cette fois-ci ? Le contenu de ce chaudron était-il dangereux ? Non, la mère de Bill n'oserait pas faire quelque chose qui puisse faire de la peine à son fils, ou encore pire : quelque chose qui risquerait de faire du mal à son premier petit-enfant.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'analyser la couleur du liquide dans la marmite, et surtout l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Hum, pas très tentant. Cette 'soupe' était épaisse, jaunâtre, et ne sentait pas particulièrement bon. Alors qu'elle allait tout simplement refuser, en prétextant avoir déjà mangé, elle jeta un regard à Bill. Debout derrière sa mère, il semblait essayer de lui dire que sa mère faisait là un effort considérable, et que c'était au tour de Fleur d'en faire un. Bon allez, un peu de courage...

« Hm, ça a l'air délicieux, Molly...

- Je pensais bien que ça vous plairait !

- Et c'est fait à base de quoi ?

- Je vous laisse la surprise ma chère. Goûtez d'abord. »

Fleur déglutit. D'ordinaire, elle aimait savoir ce qu'elle mangeait. Elle n'aimait pas les surprises, et encore moins celles de Mrs Weasley.

A peine aurait-elle eu le temps de dire 'troll' que cette dernière était armée d'une cuillère remplie du liquide. La jeune femme ouvrit à peine la bouche que Molly en profita pour y enfourner la cuillère.

Tout d'abord, elle ne sentit rien. Puis le goût lui parvint. Cette mixture était épicée mais pas trop, et c'était étrange, mais ça lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

« Eh bien maintenant que vous avez goûté, je peux vous avouer mon petit secret : j'ai ajouté quelques gouttes d'essence de dragon. »

La tête de Fleur dut avoir l'air inquiétante, car Mrs Weasley lui demanda si elle allait bien. De l'essence de dragon ? Quel genre d'essence ?

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'apothicaire m'a dit que c'était parfait pour redonner de l'énergie. Vous pâlissez un peu, tout va bien ? »

Non, rien n'allait. Et en plus, elle avait envie de vomir maintenant. Mrs Weasley voulait réellement la voir souffrir.

« Oh, mais que vois-je ? Vous portez le pull que je vous ai offert ! Ça tombe très bien, parce que je me disais que comme le vent est glacial, je pourrais peut être vous faire une écharpe qui va avec. Je pensais aussi vous apprendre à tricoter, parce que la route est longue d'ici à ce que vous deveniez une parfaite mère au foyer. »

Là, c'en était trop. Fleur était à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs, et pas de chance pour Molly, ça lui arrivait souvent en ce moment. C'était très souvent Bill qui en faisait les frais, mais là, ça allait changer. Elle se leva, l'air furieux, mais Molly ne sembla pas remarquer la colère qui s'emparait de sa belle-fille. Son teint virait au rouge, mais Bill intervint rapidement.

« Maman, tu ne reçois pas tante Muriel pour dîner ce soir ?

- Si, d'ailleurs je devrais probablement y aller. C'était un plaisir de passer en tout cas, et Fleur, je compte sur vous pour bien vous nourrir. Je repasserai bientôt! »

Fleur ravala ce qu'elle allait dire, quelque chose qui n'aurait plu ni à sa belle-mère, ni à Bill. Une fois qu'elle eut franchi la porte, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de pousser un profond soupir de soulagement.

« Bill, si jamais ta mère revient une seule fois avant que le bébé n'arrive, je fugue et tu ne verras jamais ton enfant! »

Puis elle monta précipitamment à l'étage, et la porte de la chambre claqua. Bill se contenta de sourire. Ah, les femmes enceintes, toute une histoire...

**FIN.**


End file.
